The Bioengineering Core will support P30 investigators and collaborating investigators, providing engineering and software expertise needed in the projects of the users, and maintaining the OHRC auditory-brainstem-response (ABR), distortion-product otoacoustic emission (DPOAE), and sound exposure facilities. The P30 Engineer will design and build custom electronic and mechanical devices that solve experimental and data-acquisition problems. The P3d Programmer will write computer software to address the experimental needs of the users. Projects undertaken by the Engineer and Programmer will extend the funded work of the Core users and stimulate collaborative studies among users. The P30 staff will help create common databases that would allow sharing of experimental data among users and enable more secure data backup. Core staff also advise faculty on specification and purchase of computers, instrumentation, and software.